


I'm Being Watched

by the_mighty_lux



Category: Slugterra
Genre: And more of him getting beat up, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I need more Junjie angst, I'm Satan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mighty_lux/pseuds/the_mighty_lux
Summary: The Shane Gang continues their ghoul raids in the Eastern Caverns. But many things go awry in the process.





	I'm Being Watched

Do you know that feeling? The feeling you get on the back of your neck when you suspect someone may be watching you?

Yeah…

I'm trapped in a dungeon, and the map I'm staring at isn't the most helpful thing in the world. It was just a simple fortress raiding mission, you know, to take ghouls and cure them, and then the team and I somehow ended up in this hellish maze. Even worse, I swear that someone is watching my every move. And I don't mean slugs that found their way down here. The hairs on the back of my neck are tingling, and my breathing is beginning to pick up. I'm DEATHLY afraid of the dark. 

My slugs are getting restless as well. My Frostcrawler has already tried twice to crawl out of his slug tube, and I could hear the terrified squeaks of my Negashade slug. My Dragonoid slug is the only one who isn't bugging out. Hydra is sitting on my shoulder, rubbing up against my neck in an attempt to calm me down. Even if his method isn't working, I can't say that the little guy's concern for me doesn't warm my heart to the core. 

In the distance, I can hear blaster shots and screaming. My eyebrows droop and my muscles tense. I slot out the tube in my blaster and held it out for Hydra to jump in to. "I don't like the sound of that, buddy." I whispered to my slug. Hydra's bright pink eyes diverted from my own as he jumped in the tube. After reinserting the tube into my blaster, I held it in a ready position. I turned a corner, and the screaming got louder, and louder, until it just died down into a small cry. I gulped loudly. 

After another turn, I saw slug tubes, red and blue ones, scattered along the floor. They were soon followed by blood. The crying was getting louder, and my finger was putting more pressure on the trigger. 

Suddenly, the only torch lighting the way went out. 

"Dammit…" I swore, taking a Phosphoro off of my bandoleer. Before I could load it, I tripped over something. I fell over, dropping my blaster, Hydra, and the Phosphoro I had in my hand. As I stood up, I realized that the crying had gotten immensely louder. Like it was coming from right behind me-

I swiftly turned my head and looked at what I had tripped over. It was a human, but because it was so dark, I couldn't make out a face. I crawled along the floor, picked up my Phosphoro, and the room immediately lit up. I was finally able to see the person's face, but when I did, I instantly wished that I was dreaming a horrible dream. 

Junjie. 

He was beat up pretty bad. There were two gashes on his abdomen, both seeping blood, he was covered in quill-like spines, which meant a Dirt Urchin or two were probably involved at some point, and his eye was horribly bruised. Thankfully, nothing was visibly broken. 

I could see how much pain he was in. The former champion was biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, and tears were streaming down his face like a waterfall. However, he didn't even notice I was there until I had wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. His un-bruised eye opened and the dark brown orb gazed down at me. 

"L-Lilyan?"

His voice was dry and scratchy, and it sent a shiver down my spine. I cupped my hand around his cheek and turned his head to face me. He must've noticed my distress, because he wrapped his hand around my wrist and smiled weakly. Then he wiped away a tear that I didn't even knew fell. "Don't b-be upset," He croaked. "I-I'll be fine." I shut my eyes tight and buried my head in his neck, shakily breathing as tears streamed down my face. 

BANG!

My eyes snapped open. A blaster had just fired. I picked up my own blaster, loaded a slug, and wiped away my tears. I had to be strong. For Junjie. 

I slowly aimed at the darkness, biting my lip in fear. "Who's there?" I demanded at the shadows. Hydra was growling in anticipation. 

BANG!

Another shot. This time, a Rammstone was heading straight for us! Thinking fast, I hugged Junjie to the wall to avoid the oncoming slug. He winced. "Sorry." I whispered. Directing my attention back to the blackened hallway, I aimed my blaster and shouted, "Alright Hydra, give 'em a Toxoshard Blast!" before pulling the trigger. 

Hydra spiraled through the air before transforming into a majestic dragon. His jagged, pink tail spines began to glow, and he began spinning. His tail then hit the ground, and crystal shards laced with a toxic venom erupted from the stone. A person then came running out of the shadows, in an attempt to dodge the shards ripping through the air. I tripped him as he was running and then fired an Arachnet to make sure he stayed in place. 

I grabbed the man by his shirt collar and glared in his eyes. He was very clearly terrified, but I wasn't in the mood to give mercy. "Did you hurt him?" I snarled, Hydra growling in unison. He gulped. "W-What?" The man stammered. I forcefully turned his head towards Junjie. Then he laughed. 

"Oh, THAT idiot. Yeah, my buddy and I tore him up pretty goo-"

I slammed his skull back into the ground, hoping I broke something. I was seething with rage, and Junjie seemed to notice because he was scooting away from where I was kneeling. Upon reviewing the man, I had apparently made his head hit the ground so hard that it knocked him out. I sighed and let go of him. 

Junjie was slowly trying to pick the spines out of his skin, wincing and groaning in the process. I ran over to him and held his hand down. "Junjie, no! If you take the spines out, there won't be anything to keep the blood in your body." I lectured. He nodded in defeat and clenched his eye shut. I softened my gaze and held his hand in mine. "Listen, I know you're in pain, but I need you to be strong. I know you can fight through it, Junjie. You're stronger than the pain." He tightened his grip in my hand and smiled. I planted a kiss on his nose and used my other arm to embrace him. 

A wave of relief washed over me when I heard a familiar voice yell from down the hallway. 

"Lily!"

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, so some feedback would be highly appreciated!


End file.
